$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-2} \\ {1} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {0} \\ {-2} & {3} \\ {-1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}-{1} & {0}-{0} \\ {-2}-{-2} & {-2}-{3} \\ {1}-{-1} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {0} \\ {0} & {-5} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$